The Voices
by DeliaofDaine
Summary: An AU featuring different characters' point of views.
1. Ophelia

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. Jason Katims and Melinda Metz have that honor.   
Notes: Each chapter will be labeled a literary or mythological character's name that I identify with the Roswell character's situation. I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is appreciated.  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Author: Amber  
  
The Voices  
Part One: Ophelia  
  
He's mad at me again. My brother, I mean. He thinks I pushed her down the stairs to stop her shrieking. But I didn't, it was the Other. He doesn't see the Other, but she's always there. And I'd never lie to him. He's my big brother and I love him most of everybody.  
  
I am happy she stopped that awful noise, though. Why does he want someone who screams because of a little illusion? He deserves someone better. Someone like us. Maybe like the little girl we left behind years ago. She was pretty and bright and strong. She could take care of us. I know she could.  
  
He says we have to move again. That people are becoming suspicious of us. But he fixed the girl and made her forget she fell, so why would anyone be afraid of us? He won't tell me, but he says that we can go looking for the girl who's like us. He misses her too, but he won't tell me that. He thinks he has to be strong for me. He thinks I'm crazy, but I'm not. I just see things normal people don't.  
  
Like I see the way he studies every person we meet, trying to see how much of a danger they are to us. To him, everybody's a danger, so he never relaxes. I see through the little lies he tells himself to get through the day. I see the way he looks at me, half affection-half wariness. He doesn't trust as much as he loves me, which would hurt if I didn't know it was the Other's fault.   
  
I think of her as the Other, because she refuses to tell me her real name. Or why she's trying to turn my brother against me. She's strange, filled with all sorts of ill intentions, but I don't know why. I've never done anything to her, neither has he as far as I know. I worry sometimes that she'll one-day do something so bad my brother won't forgive me, the worst thing that could happen short of her hurting him.   
  
I should pack, because he wants me to. But I'd rather listen to my cat and her kittens talking about the weather. They have such an interesting way of looking at things. They're willing to listen to me talk about why I think people from Jupiter would be nicer than Martians, which is good because everyone else gets nervous when I talk about such things.   
  
But don't all people see the Faery and angels and demons? Don't all people feel the earth's life? Sense people's auras and karma? What's so odd about it? Why do people who see or feel these get termed socially unacceptable? Why do those people get labeled crazy, marked by the Devil, or at least eccentric?   
  
I know he worries when I get like this, all introspective and incapable of telling the difference between this world and others. He's right, I AM unable to recognize him sometimes. And I forget who and what I am most of the time. I never forget who the Other is and I can always feel our third, but I don't know why. Maybe I'm supposed to be eccentric so I can sense them?   
  
I worry sometimes that my brother is right and that I'm losing mind. It's not that I'm scared of my title as the crazy one, it's that I won't be able to watch my brother's back. He'd be left alone, just like the little girl from so long ago sometimes feels. I never feel alone, the pixies and elves are good company for me.  
  
I hope they're right and we'll find our third there. I'd really like a sister all for myself and I think something bad will happen if we don't get to her soon. Sometimes being the crazy one's harder than it looks.  
  



	2. Cassandra

Part Two: Cassandra  
  
I'm not exaggerating when I say I hate my life. I really do. Almost as much as I'm starting to hate THEM. Them of course being my son of a Bacchae boyfriend and my so-called best friend. I caught them in bed together. Again! I can't even work up the energy to play the shocked girlfriend right now. Shouldn't I feel something besides incredibly angry? I mean he's the closest thing I've ever had to love and she's the only friend I've got. So the fact I'm just resigned to the whole thing is a bad thing right?  
  
But they're all I've got, even if they're complete jerks and I can't trust them with my heart or my secret. So I'll 'forgive' them, after I yell at her a few times and maybe slap him again, of course. They'll be repentant for a while, but eventually they'll start giving each other those looks again and we'll be back on this damn merry-go-round again. It won't be long before I walk in on the two of them again, and I'll lose just a bit of my heart again.  
I'm really beginning to think they're either really stupid or they enjoy getting caught, because this the third time this has happened.  
  
I know I should leave this mess, even if they're all I've got right now, but that's not something I'm ready to do. I do care about them, but mostly it's because they know the old lady's a drunken loser and let me crash at their places, when they're not going at it. Maybe they're not so bad, or maybe it's just a guilty conscience on both their parts.   
  
I wonder a lot why they even pretend to care about me, since it's really obvious that they have no respect for me. I'm not stupid, though some people might think otherwise considering this mess, I do know they want something. Why else would they be going to all the trouble of this whole thing? They could come up with another way to get it, I'm sure, so why does he continue to play the horrible boyfriend and her the even worse best friend? Do they just enjoy hurting me? Is that all this is?   
  
I really hate this stupid rock, even more now than ever! I'm not supposed to be stuck in that popularity contest they call school or having to listen to my precious 'mother' gripe about how I ruined her life right before she throws a vodka bottle at me. And I definitely shouldn't have to deal with cheating and lying friends! GOD! I am so sick of this! I just want to go home, back to my own planet, where I can be myself. Or maybe with the other aliens I can feel sometimes, that I saw just that once right after I hatched.   
  
I'm sure I'd be locked away if I ever told anyone I'm an alien, if not in the insane asylum, then in an underground military facility being tortured with sharp needles and knives…damn my imagination anyway. Maybe my being alien is the whole reason I put up with these betrayals. Maybe I'm trying to be human enough to forgive. Or maybe I'm just waiting for the others to come set me free from all this, to show me what a real family is.  
  
I know life isn't fair, this fact has been drilled into my head over and over again. I'm a (physically anyway) seventeen-year-old alien stuck on this planet. I have the occasional ability to see the future, this (unfortunate) firestarting ability, and this molecular manipulation thing. I'm currently under the guardianship of one drunken bitca and live in a shoddy house with her and her dog Killer. I also happen to be in the possession of the aforementioned boyfriend and best friend, and completely separated from the only others of my kind I know about. And people wonder why I'm always scowling?  
  
So basically I'm stuck in this morbid, tacky little town waiting for my family. Who knows if they're coming? What if they're dead? What if they've abandoned me? Have I mentioned how much I hate my life?  
  



	3. Guinevere

Thanks for the replies, Tammy and Anakah. I wasn't going to tell who was who yet, but since you asked. Tess is Ophelia, Maria Cassandra, and Isabel Guinevere. The guys will be mentioned later.   
  
I feel guilty every time I look at her. I feel like just being within miles of him is a betrayal of her friendship. So why do I keep sleeping with him? Why do I keep going back for her forgiveness even though I know I don't deserve it? Do I really want him that much? Do I want to hurt her? Or am I punishing myself?   
  
I'm so very confused. I've ruined what was once such a beautiful, strong relationship with her and the easy camaraderie I had with him. I'm sleeping regularly with a completely hot guy, which hurts his girlfriend, I'm failing school, I'm the slut of the school, and my parents hate me because I've ruined their social status. This is my life to date and I have no idea how I got here. How did I fall so far so fast?  
  
I used to be one of the most popular girls in school, despite my association with the outsiders. I used to be the only one she trusted- the one she came to when her mother was being a she-demon. I used to be adored by the community and my parents both. He and I used to laugh together, now we don't talk except in the 'throes of passion.' I miss the way my brother used to look at me, this mixture of exasperation and love. He barely glances at me now and when he does I can feel his disappointment. My life has hit rock bottom, or at least I hope so. I don't know how much more of this I can take.   
  
What did I gain by falling into bed with him? The sex may be great, but it's not worth everything I've lost. I know deep down in my bones, though, that if he were to come to me right now I would fall into bed with him without another thought. However I still don't know why that is. I'm either incredibly weak and he's incredibly strong or something's pulling us together. I don't which would make me sleep easier at night.  
  
I barely remember our first encounter, it's just a series of moments in my mind, and I can't recall who started it. I pray every night that it wasn't me, that I'm not the one mostly to blame here. I also hope that I was the one, who started it, because I don't want to think that he kissed me and I let him. I don't know want to think that I lost complete control of my life. I want to believe that I at least had the strength of will to go after something I wanted, even if the cost was great.  
  
Maybe I'm just a vindictive person who wants to hurt one of the people I love most. Am I that horrible a person that I'd want to destroy my only friend's happiness? This whole mess might be because of my own self-destructive tendencies, too. Am I trying to destroy the little love people have left for me? Do I really need therapy that bad? I just have on thing to say: God bless the bad girls, if they're anything like me, they need it.  
  
  



End file.
